The Hidden Child
by Athenasbabygirl
Summary: Karissa wakes up and mysteriously her friend Hannah is at her door telling Karissa that she Hannah is a half-blood. Where Percy Jackson books do exist along with Camp half-blood this is a story you can't miss.
1. Whaaaat?

Chapter one: WHAAAAT!?

I woke with a start. Whoa! I thought to myself. My forehead was sweating and I was shaking all over. There was a storm outside that must have waked me. But then I heard a rattling knock at my front door. I got up off my bed; I opened my bedroom door then ran downstairs still in my pajamas.

"Mom?" I called. "Dad?" of course they were asleep.

I looked out the window real quick to see who was at the door. I wasn't going to answer the door is it was some weird hobo selling torn up shoes. But why would a hobo be selling shoes at 3 in the morning. But it was Hannah, wait Hannah?  
I blinked constantly, unlocked our front door and talked to Hannah through the screen. "Karissa" Hannah was soaking wet from the rain and all shaken up for some reason.

"HANNAH!?" I called and then opened the door letting her in.

I licked my lips slowly. Hannah walked in she was shivering and her knees were all muddy. She must of fell a lot on her way over here.

"I'm a half-blood" She said seriously.

I looked out her and chuckled, "yeah and I'm a vampire"

She grabbed my shoulders tightly, her blue eyes filled with concern, and freight. "I'm serious"

My breath let out, and then I took another one in again. The brown eyes she was staring into which were mine, probably showed how much of a joke I thought this was.

"No!" I cried out "THIS WAS MY DREAM! WHY DO YOU GET TO BE ONE WHEN IM NOT!" I screamed at her.

"Karissa, I'm sorry but I just learned this, really I did. All I know is that there are a bunch of monsters after me and I need you to get me to camp, you know the address and you have read the Percy Jackson books over and over her eyes widened and she swallowed hard.

She spoke "I-NEED-YOU-TO-GET-ME-TO-CAMP!" slowly she would do this sometimes for my slow and confusing brain to understand.

My fists clenched. Why I was going to go was beyond me. I nodded lightly and we then were out the door.

We started running through the woods, "Do we have a car anywhere?" I asked her.

She smiled at me, but that made me worried. We ran and ran then on the road across the field was her moms red car. We made it there and her mom was in the front.

"Get in!" she screamed at us.

I got in quickly and buckled my seat belt but Hannah's mom already had her foot strapped to the pedal. Hannah was in the front seat her head was turned back towards me.

"My mom got a phone call today" she said through the entire ruckus, "someone told her if I didn't get to camp, I would be dead and sure enough it was my father" she paused "my real father…" Her eyes blinked a lot more for a few seconds it looked like she was about to cry, "Were almost there Karissa, where do we turn from here?"

I shook my head, and started thinking hard. Harder than usual, and much harder than I ever had during school.

"Turn left right… NOW!" I said her mom took a sharp left.

I tried to focus this all in, "Are you saying Percy Jackson and the Olympians books are….REAL?"

Hannah nodded. I could tell she couldn't explain it to me. I pursed my lips and tried to explain it to myself.

"Right up here..." I spat out.

How did I know that? I wondered. And then I saw Thalias pine tree.

"Mom, stop right here!" Hannah staggered out. Her mom did, she smiled at her mom and gave her a hug and a kiss. I wish I could have done that.

"Girls go!" she uttered. Hannah got out of the car speedy quick, "Karissa?" Hannah's mom said while my hand was on the door handle "I'll talk to your parents, good luck" and then I got out.

Her mom then sped away, and then a thought occurred to me, how am I supposed to get to camp? I'm mortal!  
My friend grabbed my wrist, "Come on! There' a hellhound coming for us!" she howled.

Her clutch hurt my wrist but I wouldn't complain. I had no idea what was going on, but then again I did. There were monsters coming for my best friend and I didn't know what to do!

She pulled me up the hill we were about 5 feet to the tree when a loud growl appeared behind me. My eyes widened.

"Oh my- I'm going to die!" I screeched out.

Hannah let go of my grasp and the hellhound growled at me. Its fur stood up on ends and the hair on neck did the same. I was standing 2 feet away from the hound of hell and I was about one minute not even a minute away from death or camp.

"CHIRON!" Hannah called. I heard horse hooves gallop along the ground.

My eyes scattered as an arrow pierced the hellhounds skin. That's when my life was about to be better. "Go across child!" the horse man yelled at me.

I ran across and watched as the dog howled in pain as some kids behind Chiron shot arrows at the hound.

The breaths I took in and out were shaking. I was in a camp that wasn't supposed to exist, it was a fiction story.

"Get on my back…" Chiron the horseman said.

My eyes were still freaked out from what had just happened, but Hannah pushed me onto his back and then she sat behind me. He galloped to a big house and then walked into the high door that led into a small room. He had us get off and then sit on a couch.

"Karissa, you already have read Percy Jackson" He said to me.

I nodded; "good, well Rick Riordan was a camper here" he chuckled out.

I looked at him like he was a freak, even though he kind of was being all part horse and what not. "How can you chuckled when I almost died!?" I cried out.

He smiled at me, "calm down child, I just have a question, do you know who you are? And Hannah do you?"

I had a shaky breath "I might is it about Athena an how I'm her child but I have brown eyes?"

Chiron nodded, "I know my dad called my mother and sent me here, that's all I know" Hannah alleged.

Chiron laughed "Well I'm glad you two know something, we try and make sure future campers have read the Percy Jackson series, just so they'll know to be ready for camp" he sighed "and mortals who wish to be a half-blood they end up dead"

My eyes shot open fast, "Don't worry" he encouraged "I'm just joking"

He picked up a leather jacket that was hung over a chair, I have to go to Olympus and to talk your mother Karissa, and also make sure Aphrodite and Zeus don't find out you're here" He thought for a moment "Have a seat, watch some television stay out Of Dionysus's way and you shall be fine"

"MY STORY ABOUT HOW I'M ENEIMIES WITH ZEUS AND APHRDOITE AND HOW THEY WANT TO KILL ME AND WHY I HAVE BROWN EYES IS TRUE!?" I shouted.

All Chiron did was nod and disappeared.

Then I heard a funny chuckle "can't wait to see how this will turn out, such fun"

I looked over to a table and saw Dionysus, or as us campers are suppose to call him Mr.D, "OH MY-GODS!" Hannah and I said at the same time, and it was not an your real oh my gods that's awesome, it was an I'm annoyed Oh my gods. We were stuck with probably the most annoying, hatred of children that arn't his own, god. Great!


	2. The Prophacy Of My Death!

After two hours Chiron came back, Thank the gods because Mr.D forced Hannah and I to play Poker since we didn't understand or know how to play the game that started with a P. I could barley say it and at first I thought it had something to do with ponies. Hannah laughed at that.

"Well girls" Chiron said "Karissa, your mother has not told Zeus or Aphrodite, but I'm sorry to tell you she plans on telling them tonight, I am slightly afraid to keep you here even though it is your first day, but your mother wants you to go on a quest. She expects you to be able to learn your powers on your adventure."

I looked at Hannah and my eyes widened, was he crazy? I would appreciate not dieing on my first day at camp thank you very much.

I swallowed hard "ok…..." I pursed my lips. "So don't we go to our cabins or something?" I asked curiously.

Chiron smiled crookedly, "Yes of course, but we would like you to meet our star camper, she's a child of Poseidon"

"Like Percy!" Hannah shouted.

Mr. D from the table glared at her "Chiron get these kids out of here, they don't know how to play pinochle, then I have already met them and I hate them" Mr.D scowled "Get them out of my site"

The horse man chuckled at Mr. D's insults I didn't think it was all that funny, I got out of my chair and got up just being at the table with Santa's evil twin was creeping me out. The only thing Mr. D was missing was the jolliness and white beard but he did have the big red nose. Wait, wasn't that Rudolph?

"Katie" Chiron called after he was done laughing "you can come in" a girl about 2 inches taller than me walked in. She had long brown hair with blue streaks and she had sea green eyes. She looked giggly but she had a scowl on her face that said otherwise.

The girl stood by Chiron and then Mr. D looked up from his cards. "Katie! My favorite camper!" he chuckled "glad you're here would you like to play Pinochle?"

Katie smiled at Mr. D how come he liked her? "Yeah sorry, I have to show these newbie's around, maybe later!" She laughed.

Mr. D picked up his diet coke at did a tiny nod at her and smiled then drank come of it. Then he went back to glaring at us. Joy!

"Well you girls have fun now! And don't forget about breakfast in 3 hours ok? And Karissa meet me back here after breakfast to talk about your quest" Chiron told us he patted me on my back and we followed Katie out.

* * * * * *

"First thing you need to know" Katie scowled at us "is stay out of the Ares camper's way"

I rolled my eyes "I'm not stupid!" I muttered.

Katie rolled her eyes back at me and Hannah stood there not really knowing what was going on. So Katie showed us the horse stables, the volley ball court, basketball court (which I totally love by the way), the Mess Hall and some other places. My favorite were the cabins, my cabin was a green house. I know that's a little weird I imagined it having more architecture, but it didn't. That made me jealous of Hannah's cabin it was bright bright bright gold! I thought all Apollo kids had gold eyes but turns about they all looked different.

We dropped Hannah off at her cabin and I kept walking with Katie "Why does it seem like you hate me?" I asked.

She stared blankly at me for maybe 3 seconds then said "I...dont hate you" she said in a preppy way.

"Oh yeah that voice is sooooooooo unhateful!" I muttered.

"Oh she's so stupid I thought she was suppose to be powerful or something" I heard Katie say. But it didn't sound like she said something.

"Did you say something?" I asked her.

She looked at me like I was stupid then the bell for breakfast rang and kids ran out of their cabins, and went towards the mess hall. I followed and joined my cabin mates. I made probably 3 friends in my cabin a boy named Blade a girl named Ella and another girl name Terra, I sat with them.

After breakfast I grabbed Hannah's hand before she left, "come on your going with me to the big house to get my prophecy" I told her. It startled her for a second but she nodded and we left.

We met up with Chiron at the door way of the house, "Are you ready Karissa?" he asked.

I nodded I was lying, first off I'm shaking like crazy, second, I'm still wondering why the Katie girl hates me and third, What was the oracle going to say.

Hannah hugged me "good luck" She whispered in my ear.

I nodded and Chiron pointed to where I needed to go. I shivered and followed the angle of his finger and slowly went up the steps. I took a deep breath and opened the door to the attic.

It smelled like dust, old people and French fries. Why french-fries? I have no idea. But I closed the door slowly behind me, and then approached the oracle.

Just before I was about to talk a thought hit me, Wasn't Rachel Elizabeth Dare the Oracle? This was weird now I guess. But it was told the camp is based on Percy Jackson not Percy himself. I guess Percy was not real? Chiron better tell me when I ask or with my easy temper I'm going to get mad.

"Um…Oracle Lady Person, who shouldn't exist, Can I like have a prophecy so Zeus and Aphrodite don't kill me?" I looked around. Nothing happened.

What the heck? I looked around again and then squeaked "please?"

Green mist appeared out of the wrinkly mouth, this might sound funny but the Oracle reminds me of a Sharpay dog with all the wrinkles. I waited for the prohphacy, this was taking for ever I stomped my foot. I am not a paitent Person.

The mist swarmed around my head…….

_One in danger from gods must go,  
bringing the child of Poseidon in tow,  
across the plain of the mountain less land,  
to a dry world devoid of sand._

One ranch in this desert place,  
Raises birdlike horses of a certain race.  
Taking the eggs of these creatures for food,  
Is not very nice- it's rather quite rude.  
Also, the sea god demands that you free  
Flesh-eating horses that you can't fail to see.

Returning the beasts to their wilderness home,  
Beware a short man who looks like a gnome.

My mouth dropped open as the words kept going through my mind but the green mist disappeared. "I'm-going-to-die!"

* * *

The Prophacy was made from my friend Chelly (Rachel) on YAY! CHELLY!!!!!!!!


End file.
